Dinosaur King: New Battles
by Aubrie1234
Summary: My OC, Aubrie, is somehow sucked into the Dinosaur King Universe! She meets up with the D-Team and sparks fly between her and Rex. But, when she has the chance to go home, will she take it?
1. Summary

Dinosaur King: New Battles

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, here is another fanfic of mine! This time, it only has Dinosaur King in it! Oh, and remember my OC, Aubrie? She doesn't have the mask anymore for this story, so imagine her that way. Well, she is somehow brought to the Dinosaur King World, along with all of the dinosaurs I have in my Nintendo DS Dinosaur King game. This is the story of how she tries to get home to the real world, but meeting the Dinosaur King Gang on the way. After she meets them, she has a choice to either stay with them or go back to her world. And don't worry! I AM going to finish this and my other stories. I just haven't gotten time to do it lately because of school and reading all of the new fanfictions appearing. Next chapter is when this story will start, so (as Dawn would say) 'No need to worry!'**


	2. Chapter 1

Dinosaur King: New Battles

By: Aubrie1234

**Story starting! Turn off all cell phones to read this (sorry about the joke! I just couldn't help it).**

**Aubrie's POV**

I would never forget this day. After what happened, who could blame me? It was amazing, even though it was dangerous. It was this day a year ago when I somehow went to the Dinosaur King World. I had just turned off my Nintendo DS after playing my Dinosaur King game for an hour or two. I picked up the device and brought it over to the bookshelf I had and lied it on the top shelf. The shelf contained all kinds of books, but the top shelf held mangas and Dinosaur-themed books. I just LOVED books, almost any kind. I also really like dinosaurs, so you can probably guess why I put it up there. Afterwords, I went to my bedroom and brought out my D.K. (short for Dinosaur King) DVDs, then put them in my computer (where I had listed all of the dinosaurs I had obtained so far from my game) to watch them. After the first four episodes, my computer started to act funny. And not the good haha-funny kind. More like the strange kind. It stopped playing the episodes, then went to a white screen and started to flicker. I knew something was wrong when it did that. Then, there was a bright flash of light, a sensation of falling, then nothing. I woke up later, and found myself in a park. It looked awfully familiar to me, though I didn't know why.

"Where am I?" I asked aloud. As I looked around, I saw what I was wearing. I was wearing blue jeans, a white short-sleeved shirt with a blueish-gray Carnotaurus shadow on the front, a snow-white backpack, sky-blue wristbands, a necklace with a key and a black, card-shaped box on it, and a fiberglass cardholder attached to my left pocket. As I inspected my new outfit, I checked my pockets. Inside, I found a dinoholder, powered by a stone that looked like the key stone of the stone tablet that I saw at the end of the first season of D.K. As I inspected the rest of my outfit, I looked through my cardholder. Inside, it held all of my move cards that the dinosaurs I had on my Nintendo DS game used.

_This is just _too _weird! _I thought as I looked through them. Yep, all of the cards were there, even the multiple ones. I put them back, then took a closer look at my necklace. The black box had a keyhole on it, shaped like the key beside it. I guessed that my dinosaur cards were in there, so I put it back and got off the ground. I then looked through my backpack, only to find a rolled up sleeping bag in it. As I closed it looked closer at my surroundings, I could tell that I was in Davy Crockett Park in my hometown of Lawerenceburg, Tennessee. It was unusually quiet, with no birds or even crickets chirping. I didn't like it, so I unlocked the box, took out a random card, closed it and locked it back, and swiped the card across the dinoholder. There was a bright flash of blueish-white light, then Aubrie Jr., my first dinosaur (a Carnotaurus), was standing beside me. But, instead of being in her normal from, she was in her baby form.

"Looks like I really am in the D.K. World." I whispered to myself. Then, A.J. (short for Aubrie Jr.) clamped her teeth on my pants and tugged.

"What is it, girl?" I asked the baby Carno (short for Carnotaurus). She let go and pointed with her snout to a path. Then, she started to follow it, me following right behind her.

"Where are you taking me, A.J.?" I asked again. She just shot me a I-know-where-to-go look, then continued down the path. I sighed in exasperation as I reluctantly followed. The path twisted and turned, then ended at a big, forest-green lake. As I looked around, I saw that we weren't the only ones here. People were around the lake, fishing in it. Besides people, there were cabins around the lake as well. I then remembered the lake, it being the one I fished at a few weeks ago.

"Why are we here?" I whispered/asked the dinosaur. She just looked at me in a sad way, her eyes glinting in the sunlight and telling me that she was hungry. I then sighed. She just _had_ to get hungry _here_ and right _now_, didn't she?

"Alright, A.J. I'll fish for some fish, but _only _because I'm hungry too." I told her, finally noticing how hungry I was. I rented a fishing pole from the shop beside the lake, along with other fishing supplies, then walked down the docks to the lake. As I fished, I watched how A.J. was watching the water where some fish might be, but not diving in after them. She wasn't afraid of water, but she didn't like to leave my side.

_She cares about me a lot, doesn't she? _I thought. Then, I felt a sharp tug on the line, and pulled in my catch. It was an eighteen-in. catfish. A.J. eyed it hungrily, but I told her not to eat it until I said so. Which was right after my next catch, another eighteen-in. catfish. I then gave the rented supplies back to the shop and took our catches with us. We walked back down the path until we reached the same place where I woke up. As I set up a fire to cook my fish, A.J. was eating her's very fast. Just as I lit the logs I had found, she finished off her food. I shook my head at how fast she ate it. A.J. had eaten the fish like it was her last dinner, even though it wasn't.

"You're going to get a stomach ache now or soon, because you ate your food in a hurry." I told the glutton of a dinosaur as I grabbed a nearby stick and poked it into the ground next to the fire, with my fish on it. As it cooked, I told A.J. about what had happened that day all the way up to where I had brought her out. At points she either nodded, shook her head, or gave me a questioning look. Just as I finished, the fish had finished cooking. As I ate it, A.J. gave me another pleading look. I sighed as she convinced me with her look.

"All right, A.J., but this is your last piece of food tonight." I told her as I broke off the tail and gave it to her. She ate it, but slower that before. Soon, we were both done and settled down for the night. I took out my sleeping bag from the backpack and put the fire out as she crawled into the bag, popping her head out after she had gotten comfy. To me, she looked so silly doing that she made me laugh. A.J. gave me a strange look as I did, but then shook it off as I climbed in with her.

"Good night, A.J." I told her as I drifted off to sleep. She did a soft growl in reply, then went to sleep as well.


	3. Chapter 2

Dinosaur King: New Battles

By: Aubrie1234

**Aubrie's POV**

"Ugh." I grunted as I woke up. I heard a soft growl beside me, telling me that A.J. was also waking up now.

"Last night was uncomfortable, wasn't it?" I asked. I heard a small grunt of agreement, then I felt her crawl out of the sleeping bag. I then felt her climb on top of me and lick my face.

"Alright, A.J.! I'm up, I'm up!" I told the Carno as she licked me. She then stopped, climbed off, and waited for me to sit up. After I did, rubbing the sleep and dino-slobber from my eyes, she licked my hand, telling me she wanted me to pet her. I after did, she growled out the best purr a dino could do. I chuckled as she did, then got up. I rolled the sleeping bag back up and put it into the backpack.

I then slung the pack over my shoulders and said: "We're ready to go, A.J.!" She didn't get a chance to answer, however, because of something that shook the ground. We both looked up and saw a dinosaur battle going on past some trees. It was a red Tyrannosaurus Rex, a blue-and-purple Spinosaurus, and a purple Saichania against a yellow Triceratops, a blueish-gray Carnotaurus, and a green-and-blue Parasaurolophus. I knew who was who as soon as I saw them, so I knew something was going on. I saw Paris and the Chomp get pushed back by Tank and Terry, then saw Spiny about to unleash a Water Tail attack on Ace. I knew I needed to help, and so did A.J. I turned her back into a card, then turned her into her normal form. We raced to the clearing where they were fighting and saw Chomp and Paris get turned back into cards by a powerful Red Tackle attack from Terry. That just made us madder. I brought out the Tornado Bash move card and slashed it across my dinoholder, making A.J. do the move. She instantly went for Terry and sure gave him a pounding with that move. Afterwords, it turned back into a card and she roared at the other two, standing protectively in front of Ace and Comp's and Paris' cards. All three dinosaurs were a bit shocked and surprised by the appearance of the new dinosaur on Ace's side.

"Rrrrrraaaaaawwwwrrrrr!" A.J. roared. I then slashed a Heavy Kamikaze Tackle move card across the dinoholder. She did this one to Tank and instantly turned her into a card. A.J. then snorted at Spiny, daring him to attack. He didn't back down, but didn't attack, either. This gave me the chance to give Spiny some payback by using the Piercing Blow move card. He didn't stand a chance. Afterwords, I turned A.J. back into a card, then her baby form. She was now jumping happily beside me, now that she had given the three dinos a whipping they would never forget. I then heard some footsteps coming from the direction of where Ace was. As I looked, I saw the D-Team and the Alpha Gang running up to the now battered battlefield. I could clearly hear Ursula shouting that she wasn't an old lady and Zoe arguing back, until they noticed that their dinosaurs were in card form. As the Alpha Gang ran to grab their cards, they vowed once again (yes, AGAIN) that they would one day have the D-Team's dinosaurs. As they ran off, I sighed in exasperation.

"Don't they _ever _give up?" I whispered, mostly to myself. A.J. just shook her head. I then turned to see Max and Zoe grab their dinosaur cards and Rex turn Ace back into his card form, then baby form. Max and Zoe also put their dinosaurs back in their baby from. As soon as Ace was back in his baby form, he turned to look at us, his gaze giving us a silent thank-you. He then turned back to Rex and cuddled his leg affectionately. Rex crouched down and petted him, smiling. As he petted Ace, I debated in my mind if I should go over and talk to them or not. I didn't get a chance to decide, though, because Rex then looked up from his petting and saw me and A.J. He silently stood up and looked at us, a trace of surprise in his gaze. I couldn't blame him either. He didn't know anyone else besides him and his friends knew about their dinosaur adventures. I caught his gaze for only a moment before deciding to run. I then turned and ran back the way I had come, A.J. following close behind. A few seconds after I ran, I heard shouts of "Wait!" and "Rex!" come from behind me. I just ran, not stopping until I thought I had lost them. I was wrong.

I heard a gentle voice from behind me, say: "Don't run off again, please. I just wanted to know who you were." I turned around and came face-to-face with that same gaze again, except it held curiosity instead of shock.

"I'm Aubrie." I answered. Then I gestured to A.J. and told him: "This is A.J., short for Aubrie Jr." He then held out his hand and said: "I'm Rex." I grabbed it and shook it, then let go and blushed. He made me feel uncomfortable for some reason. I could also see a faint blush on his cheeks as well.

"Are you the one who defeated the Alpha Gang?" he then asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, but why are you asking?"

"I wanted to say thank you for saving Ace from them, along with Chomp and Paris." he told me. Then, A.J. shot her head up and looked towards the bushes behind Rex. It was seconds after that we heard the sounds of stumbling and tripping, along with shouts of Rex's name.

"Oops. I guess I ran too far ahead." Rex said, sweatdropping. He then called to them, telling them where he was. Soon, Max, Chomp, and Ace burst from the bushes, accidentally landing on Rex and pushing them all to the ground.

"Looks like half of them caught up." I answered him, giggling. A.J. was laughing her head off at it, though. She was already on her back, laughing and holding her stomach with her small arms. Then, Zoe and Paris crashed through and tripped over Rex and the others, landing on top of them. I then burst into a laughing fit, doubling over.

"Oh, you're just _too_ funny!" I told Rex in between laughs.


	4. Chapter 3

Dinosaur King: New Battles

By: Aubrie1234

**Aubrie's POV**

After I had finished laughing, along with A.J., we helped the others get back on their feet. As I helped Rex up, I got that uncomfortable feeling again. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I helped him.

_Do I... like him? No! He already fights over Zoe, so he probably doesn't like me anymore than a friend! _I screamed in my head. But then, I saw him blushing a little, even though it was small and faint.

"Who are you, anyway?" Max asked. He just _had _to be the oblivious one, didn't he? Rex and I then explained to them who I was and I explained how A.J. defeated the Alpha Gang's dinosaurs, since none of them were there. All of them were pretty impressed, especially Max.

"Wow! You defeated the Alpha Gang with just _one _dinosaur! You've got to be really powerful to do that!" he said, stars showing in his eyes. I sweatdropped at that, along with A.J.

"I have to agree with Max on that one. You _were _really powerful, A.J." Rex congratulated the baby Carno, squatting down to her.

"If she could right now, I bet she would be thanking you, Rex." I answered for her. Then, I remembered something I had thought about last night..

"I almost forgot!" I exclaimed, bringing out my dinoholder. A.J. knew what I was going to do, but the others were just as confused as their dinosaurs were on what I was about to do. Rex then got up off the ground and gave me a questioning look.

"I need to switch you out for a while, A.J., so don't worry. You'll get to come back out again soon." I told her before turning her into a card. They all gave me a puzzled look.

"Every once in a while I switch my dinosaurs so that they all get a chance to do things besides fight." I explained to them as I switched A.J.'s card with another one in the black box before locking it again. I then swept the card across the dinoholder, which created a sky-blue flash of light, then Island, my Irritator, was standing beside me in his baby form.

"You didn't say you had other dinosaurs..." Zoe then said, squatting down and examining Island.

"I can't remember how many I have, but that they range from being strong to insanely powerful. You _really _wouldn't want to mess with the more powerful ones." I explained.

"What type of dinosaur is this, anyway?" she then asked, gently stroking her finger along the small crest on Island's head.

"His name's Island. He's an Irritator, a water-type carnivorous dinosaur." I explained, picking him up and putting him comfortably in my arms. Zoe got up as well, still stroking him.

"You seem to like him, Zoe." Rex told her, raising an eyebrow.

"He's _so_ cute, who wouldn't think so?!" she told him, going into fangirl mode. I sighed, then remembered something else.

"Oh! I almost forgot to ask you guys again! Is it alright if I come with you for a while? I really don't have anywhere to go right now..." I told them, trailing off and looking down at the ground on the last sentence. I heard whispering in the background as they asked each other, then felt a strong, but gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Rex in front of me, holding my shoulder reassuringly.

"You can come and stay with me and Max at his house." he told me, letting go of my shoulder. Then, they brought out their dinoholders. I managed to whisper a 'thank you' before he continued.

"You need to set the coordinates on your dinoholder for Japan, Aubrie. We're going to teleport there." Rex then told me. As I typed in the coordinates, Max and Zoe disappeared in flashes of light, along with their dinosaurs. When I was finished, Rex, Ace, Island, and me were the only ones still there.

"Rex," I asked the blond, "why did you stay with me?"

"Because I thought that you needed someone to stay with you while you teleport. On the count of three, we go together, alright?" I nodded my head, then he started to count down.

"One..." he said as I got ready to push the teleport button.

"Two..." I tensed, ready to go.

"Three!" We then pressed the buttons at the same time, and were engulfed in flashes of light.


	5. Chapter 4

Dinosaur King: New Battles

By: Aubrie1234

**Aubrie's POV**

After the light went away, I found myself sitting on the ground (I don't know _how_ it happened) with Rex still standing and chuckling at us.

"Ha ha ha, _very_ funny, Rex. Now, could you please help me up?" I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but falling over while teleporting hasn't happened before and it _is_ pretty funny." he answered, still laughing.

"Well, if you don't help me up soon, _I_ am going to see how funny it is when I give _you_ a black eye, Rex. NOW HELP ME UP!" I threatened.

"Okay, okay!" he told me, putting out his hand. He also muttered: "Yeesh, you're worse than Zoe is. Now I'm wondering _why_ I even talked them into letting you stay with us."

"I heard that, Blondie. And no, I'm _not_ worse than Zoe." I told him as he helped me up. He flinched a bit at the last sentence. As I got up, I also saw a snickering Max and a fuming Zoe behind him. Boy, was he about to get it.

"REX! I'M NOT THAT BAD!" Zoe screeched behind him. Afterwords, I found myself, Island, Max, Chomp, Paris, and Ace watching Zoe chase Rex around the place we had teleported to, with Max still snickering and Zoe shouting rants at Rex. While they did that, I looked around and saw that we had teleported to the D-Lab, but Reese was nowhere to be seen. I shrugged it off, though, and continued to watch Zoe and Rex until I got bored of it and walked around the lab, dodging them every so often. After a while, I walked outside and saw the city. It was HUGE! Since it was daytime, though, it didn't look as beautiful as it could be when it gets dark. Then, I heard the door open and several steps behind me.

"The city's pretty big, isn't it?" a person asked as he came up from behind me. As he reached my side, I saw that it was Max. He wasn't looking at me, but he had a happy smile and was looking down at the city.

"Yeah, it is. I have seen a few cities bigger than this, but usually not so close to the ocean like this one. When it gets dark, I bet the city looks even more pretty than it does now." I answered.

"It sure does." he nodded, "And it doesn't look like Zoe's going to let Rex go anytime soon. It might take a while." He then chuckled at something, probably imaging pictures of Rex getting beat to a pulp by Zoe going through his mind. I also laughed at them. After a while, he spoke up again.

"I bet you want to go see our house now, right? I bet it would be better to meet my parents and get to know them before asking if you could stay with us for a few days. How does that sound to you?"

"It sounds great, Max." I told him, nodding, "Oh, and I just thought of something I wanted to ask you." He turned to me as I asked him.

"You sounded so different back when we first met than we do now. Why is that?" He then grinned a goofy grin and answered.

"Because," he said, "I saw that you and Rex seemed to like each other." I blushed a little as he continued, "And don't think I'm dumb. I'm smarter than I look. Not in most departments, but I try my best." He then put his hands behind his head and sighed.

"Besides, Rex needs a girlfriend. He can't keep going after Zoe all the time, you know." he told me, winking. I just blushed harder, struggling to keep myself under control and not smack him and say: 'I AM NOT GOING TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND! BESIDES, I DON'T LIKE _LIKE _HIM AT ALL!'

* * *

After our little talk, Max lead me to his house and introduced me to his parents, along with Island (who had followed me since I left the lab). Soon, I found out that Max's dad was just as silly as he was on the TV show. His whip tricks were just as bad. I sweatdropped at his antics and tried to encourage him to keep trying, since Rex wasn't there to do it right then. An hour later, Rex and Ace came in, gasping for breath.

"What did Zoe do to you once we left, Rex? You don't look so good." I told him, noticing his tiredness.

"Then...you try to...outrun...a very mad...Zoe. She...didn't give up...until a few...minutes ago." he huffed, trying to catch his breath. Ace was also breathing heavily, his tiny arms clutching his chest. Later (basically after Rex and Ace rested for a half-hour), we sat down for dinner and talked, telling about what new events were coming up and such, but I was planning to ask what me and Max had talked about.

"Mr. and Mrs. Taylor?" I asked, getting their attention, "I was wondering if it was alright if I could stay here for a while, if you don't mind. My mom and dad are both on business trips, but I can't go with them. They didn't get anyone to babysit me, so I was at the house alone until I decided to go out for a walk today and met Max, Rex, Zoe, and their dogs. We became fast friends, and I explained to them about what was going on, and Max and Rex offered me to stay with them until my parents come back, but that we had to ask the both of you first. Is that alright?" I skillfully lied, then asked. They both shared a glance, then turned back to me and smiled.

"Sure, dear. We won't mind having an extra girl around the house. But, just like I told Rex and Max, you have to keep good care of you dog, alright?" Mrs. Taylor told me, smiling still.

"Thank you, Mrs. Taylor. I bet my dog, Island, is also saying thank you. Now, let's finishing eating!" I said, eating the rest of my food. That night, Mrs. Taylor showed me to my room and left me to unpack. After I checked out my room a bit, I yawned and got ready for bed. Soon, I was on my bed and had fallen fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Dinosaur King: New Battles

By: Aubrie1234

**Aubrie's POV**

"Ugh, good morning to you too, Island." I told him as he licked me awake. He whined happily as I sat up, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes. For pajamas, I had on one of the boy's extra pairs. It was blue, one of my favorite colors, and plain. I suspected it was Rex's, since he seemed to like blue a lot. Even his clothes and room were blue! So was his dinosaur, but only if you looked closely and noticed the details.

"Hmm... I wonder what Rex would think if he found out Mrs. Taylor gave me some of his clothes to wear... Do you want to find out?" I asked him. He grinned the best he could and nodded quickly, wagging his little tail as he went out the bedroom door. I grinned and followed him out, stopping at the slightly opened door to Rex's room. I knew Island had already gone inside, so he probably wanted to get Rex up instead of me. He was pretty thoughtful when he wanted to be, I knew that.

"Nnn... Get off, Ace..." I snickered as Island tried to get Rex up and he thought it was Ace doing it. Boy, was he in for a surprise.

"Ace... OW! What was that- Oh. It's you, Island. I thought you were Ace. Sorry about that- Huh? Why are you pulling me to th-" He cut himself off as he saw me, his eyes widening when he saw the clothes I wore.

"How did you-?!"

"Mrs. Taylor gave them to me to wear to bed. Well? What do you think, Blondie?" He growled at the nickname before answering.

"Don't call me that. And I think they look the same as when I wear them."

"You're no fun, Blondie." I pouted as he growled again, "Anyway, when's breakfast?"

"How should I know? I just got up."

"Well, I th-" I got cut off by a shout to us from Mrs. Taylor, who was downstairs, telling us breakfast was almost ready. I flashed a grin at Rex before skipping back to my room. I changed into some comfortable clothes before going down the stairs, seeing Max already there and vacuuming down the breakfast.

"Hey! Easy, Mr. Sinkhole. Leave some for the rest of us." I teased as he ate.

"Mmf!" he tried to say before swallowing and continuing, "Okay, but don't tease me again."

"Alright, but you can't stop me teasing others." I told him as I sat down and started to eat. Soon, Rex and Ace came down as well, along with a hopping Island, who was trying to get to the fridge. I smiled and got him what he probably wanted: Fish. It was his favorite food, but he sometimes wanted something else. He devoured it just as fast as AJ did the other day, gulping down every last piece before hopping up into my lap and trying to reach some bacon.

"You dinosaurs are such gluttons!" I laughed as he tried to get to it again. I pushed it away from him, which made him do his version of a pout, and patted him on the head before putting him on the ground. I then turned back to the other two, who were also laughing.

"Ha ha! I've seen Ace when it comes to fish, but never anything like that!" Rex laughed.

"Even Chomp won't eat all of that at once and try for more! Ha ha ha!" Max added, also laughing.

"He always tries to get more than he had. You'll have to get used to it." I told them, smiling at their laughter. But, for some reason, Rex's laughter made me feel happier that I had been, like... like I felt something for him...

_No! I DO NOT like him! _I told myself, shaking it off. They continued to laugh until Max's stomach growled, then Rex's. They both flushed with embarrassment before starting to eat some more of the food, trying to hide their faces. I laughed at their antics, waiting for them to calm down before speaking up.

"Well, what are you guys going to do today? I need to at least look around this town and get to know it, not to mention other things we might want to do."

"_We_?" they asked in unison.

" Yes, _we_. One of you is going to come with me to the forest so that I can check on my other dinosaurs, no begging unless you want a death wish." I told them seriously. At the last part, I thought I saw both of them pale a little, but I wasn't sure.

"I-I'm not going! I've got to meet up with Zoe soon, so I can't go! Good luck, Rex!" Max told the wind warrior as he ran up the stairs to get dressed and get away from the outburst that was coming.

"MAX!" Rex yelled, running after him.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Max..." Rex growled, holding the poor boy up by his collar angrily after he had caught up, "Why did you say that?! You haven't got _any_ plans with Zoe today! If I go with her, she'll kill me!" Max was sweating bullets, scared, as he answered the angered blonde, "I helped you, didn't I? Remember what we talked about last night before we went to bed?"

_**Flashback:**_

"Max... I want to ask you something." Rex told the brunette as he put on his pajama shirt.

"Yeah, Rex?"

"Well... Ever since we met Aubrie... I've gotten a strange feeling around her..." Max smirked at the blonde as he answered: "Does that mean you _like_ her?"

"N-no! Why would you think that?!" he replied, flustered and blushing.

"Well, you seemed to act different around her. First trying to convince us to let her come along, next thing I know you'll take her for a date."

"Max! W-well... I might have something for her..." Rex said, looking down at the floor, trying to hide his blush that was threatening to spread to even his ears.

"Uh huh..."

"Grrr... Okay! I _do_ like her! Does _that_ make you feel better?!" Rex growled at him. Realizing what he just said, he covered his mouth quickly and flushed even more than he had before.

"...I knew it! You _do_ like her! Now, how about I help you get her to like you back? Maybe even get you a date?"

"R-really? You'd do that without teasing me?"

"I'll help you, but I wouldn't be able to do it without the teasing!"

"MAX!" Rex then started to chase Max out of his room, closing the door and locking the thunder warrior out.

_**Flashback End:**_

"You aren't trying to do it _this _early are you?!" the blonde growled out at the poor kid.

"Well, I didn't want to get stuck with a death wish... And yes, I think it's best to start early with her. She's pretty head-strong and has a temper, so early would have been the best bet instead of later."

"I hate it when you use logic _and_ when you're right..." he said, dropping Max before heading to the stairs. Before going down them, though, he turned back to Max, glared, and said: "If I don't get her to like me and get killed, I'm haunting you for the rest of you're life. You had better hope I don't come back angry, otherwise you're not going to like it..." Max gulped as Rex went back down the stairs.

* * *

**Aubrie's POV**

It had been a while since they went up there, and I started to get the idea that Rex was trying to murder the brunette. I sighed, saying to Island: "You want to leave without him?" Island shook his head, sighing sadly afterwords. Ace and Chomp just continued to run around, which they started to do once the other two left.

* * *

_**Rex also has a bit of a temper too, doesn't he? Does it mean he might get his girl at last? See in the next chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 6

Dinosaur King: New Battles

By: Aubrie1234

**Rex POV**

_When I get my hands on that boy, he is _so_ dead!_ I thought as I walked beside Aubrie. I had to refrain from looking at her, too. Earlier, after I came back down, she dragged me out the door and into the city. At first, when I was telling her about the buildings, I had looked at her. Even out here she looked so beautiful...

_STOP REMEMBERING THAT! _I reprimanded myself as we continued to walk along. Ehem, as I was saying before I got off track, I had looked at her to tell her about the buildings and things, but I soon found myself staring at her instead and she snapped me out of it. Oh, _why _do I have to fall for her? She might already have a boyfriend! Besides, there is _no way _Max could help me get her to like me unless-

_He wouldn't... _I thought, mentally facepalming about what I was thinking. He was going to come out here and try to do several things, wasn't he? Oh nononono...

* * *

Later (mainly after we had walked and talked for a while), she got hungry and convinced me to come with her to get some food before we started to do the main thing she wanted to do that day: seeing all of her dinosaurs. And I mean _ALL_ of them. Anyway, I got her some food and we continued to walk to the forest. She was... nice. Several times she offered some of her food, but I turned it down. It was her's, yet she wanted to share it. Especially with the one she teased the most. I guess she really can't hold a grudge, can she? I looked at her for only a second before she trapped me in her trap called 'natural beauty'. Why did I ever think she might have a boyfriend? She needs a boy like me, who needs her more than-

_SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY! _I told myself, shaking those thoughts away.

"Something wrong, Rex?" she then asked me. I shook my head and said: "No, Aubrie. Let's hurry to the forest. I want to see the dinosaurs you have. I bet you've got a lot."

"I sure do, Blondie!" she told me before running ahead. I growled at the nick name she gave me. Why did she give me that nickname anyway? I didn't like it at all, so why? WHY?!

_Oh, just forget about it for now. I think she's about to get lost. _I told myself as I ran after her. But, unfortunately, I had lost sight of her. Where could she be? I only saw her a minute ago...

* * *

Several hours of searching later, I still hadn't found her. After I had searched for a while, I had gone back to the park and was now lying on a bench.

_Mrs. Taylor's going to kill me if I don't find her and bring her home soon. _I thought. The whole time since we left the house, Ace had been by my side, and he still was. But, right now, he looked like he wanted to go home and ditch me. If he could say anything, I bet his exact words would be: 'You brought this upon yourself, Rex. If Mrs. Taylor finds out you've lost our guest, she's going to kill you. And if she does, DON'T COME CRYING TO ME!' Oh, I _hate_ it when he's right! Where is she?! Suddenly, my vision was covered by bright, reddish-orange hair and two blue eyes.

"GAH!" I yelled in surprise, bolting upright from my position. I whipped around to see a laughing Aubrie on the ground, along with a hysterical Island. I growled and asked:

"What was that for?! You scared me half-to-death!"

"That's what makes it so funny! The great Rex Owen, scared out of his wits by a young girl who surprised him! Hahahaha!" she laughed. I sighed, before saying: "And where did you go? I've spent hours trying to find you!"

"In the forest checking my dinosaurs, dummy!" she told me. Oh. I forgot to check in the most _obvious_ place, didn't I? After her fit subsided, she then said: "And I also had a great idea, too!"

"What's your idea?"

"I thought about how Mrs. Taylor would be suspicious if I kept changing my dinosaurs everyday, so I thought about building a giant doghouse for all of them so that I can see all of them equally!"

"All of them?! How many do you have?!"

"Over thirty, last count."

"...If you actually manage to convince Mrs. Taylor to keep the dinosaurs, you'll need to pay for the food yourself, you know."

"Don't worry. I've got enough money for both the supplies and the food."

"...That means you're pretty much a millionaire."

"Yep. That I am." she told me, smiling. My jaw dropped, along with Ace's, at her sentence. She was a _millionaire_?! Why didn't she tell us sooner?!

"Oh, and the way I got all that money is my secret. No telling." Aubrie finished, doing a zipping motion over her mouth. Then, she got up and headed towards Max's house, leaving me alone with Ace.

"Ace," I finally managed to ask, "What are we going to do once she does that?" If he could speak, I think he would say: 'I don't know, Rex. I really don't know'. Then, I finally noticed something. Max hadn't done a thing all day to us, unlike what I thought he would do. Wait... He told me he would help!

"MAAAAAAX!" I roared, running back towards his house. That boy is going to be even deader when I get my hands on him!

* * *

_**Well, what do you guys think of my sixth chapter, starring Rex? TELL ME IN A REVIEW, PLEASE!  
**_


	8. Chapter 7

Dinosaur King: New Battles

By: Aubrie1234

**Aubrie POV**

Once we got home, I saw Rex stomp up the stairs, probably to go strangle Max. I sighed before going into the living room. To my surprise, Zoe was there.

"Hm? Oh! It's you Aubrie. How was your walk with Rex?" she asked, looking up at me from watching Paris run around.

"Fine. All of my dinosaurs pretty much tackled me once they saw me. They missed me so much." I answered, going to the couch and sitting beside her.

"Are you going to do that often? I would love to see your dinosaurs!"

"No, sadly. But, I have an idea if Mrs. Taylor agrees." I told her, holding up one of my fingers for emphasis.

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, I was thinking about how..."

* * *

**Rex POV**

_Once I get my hands on him, he won't be able to move for a while. _I thought, growling, as I stomped up the stairs. At the top, I saw Max come out of his room and see me. He gulped and said: "Uh, Rex! Why are you up here? Don't you want to stay downstairs with Aubrie?"

"I wanted to talk with you first." I told him. He gulped again before dashing back into his room and closing the door. I caught up and stood outside.

"Max, you said you were going to help. Where were you?" I asked, my voice strangely calm.

"Like I said, I did something with Zoe today. She's downstairs right now. I also told her about what was going on and how I was helping you." He replied.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I yelled. I told him not to tell anyone when I told him the first time, and he does this?!

"I told Zoe about what we talked about last night! We're friends with her, so I thought she ought to know!"

"Is the door locked?" I asked instead, my voice back to being calm.

"Yes! I don't want you to kill me!"

"You'll have to come out sometime, and I'll be waiting downstairs." I told him before I left, going back down the stairs. I thought I might have heard him gulp again, but I wasn't sure.

* * *

**Aubrie POV**

"...so now I need to ask Mrs. Taylor and see if she says yes to it." I finished telling her.

"Wow. Like Rex said, you _must_ be a millionaire!" she replied.

"Uh, thanks... Anyway, you'll get to see all of them once its finished, and that's only if Mrs. Taylor says yes."

"Well, I hope she does say yes! I really want to see them!"

"So do I, since I didn't get a chance." someone said. We looked up and saw Rex in the doorway.

"Well, you should have been paying attention, Blondie!" I told him. He growled again at the nickname.

"I _was_. You just ditched me, that's all."

"I didn't. You were just a slowpoke."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Don't start." Zoe interrupted, getting between us.

"What? He started it." I told her.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Rex, Aubrie." she said sternly.

"I'll stop, but I don't think he will."

"I will! And Zoe, what are you doing here?" Rex asked her.

"I was helping Max sort our Dinosaur cards and Move cards, but we were having trouble, so we'll be doing it again tomorrow." she explained. When she said that, I thought about it and got an idea.

"Wait, you said you guys need help with that?"

"Yeah, we do."

"Let me handle it. I can sort them for you and Max, but you'll need to tell me how you want them sorted."

"Well, we don't know _how _they should be sorted. That's the main problem."

"Leave it to me, then. I'll get it done. You, Max, and Blondie over there can have a free day until I finish." I told her. Rex growled again, irritated.

"It's Rex, _not_ Blondie."

"Keep telling yourself that. Even your own dinosaur calls you that, I bet." I told him. Zoe giggled while he ground his teeth together.

"Stop calling me that."

"Nope. I'll always tease you, Blondie."

"...I don't like you at all."

"Thanks for the complement." I told him sarcastically. He growled again before leaving the room and stomping back up the stairs.

"You really got him mad."

"Hey, that's what I'm best at. Teasing until they go away. He's just a sucker for it. And I hope he doesn't kill Max, otherwise he'll be in trouble."

"Yeah, that _would_ be bad." We both then stare at the stairs until I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Zoe asked me.

"I just thought of how it would go if that really happened! Hahaha!"

"Now that I think about it..." she muttered before smiling and then laughing herself.

* * *

**Rex POV**

I stomped back up the stairs and slammed open Max's bedroom door. He was lying on his bed, with Chomp in his lap and reading a dinosaur book, when I slammed the door open. One look at me made him gulp. As soon as I slammed the door open, Chomp jumped off Max and ran down the hallway, to the stairs.

"R-Rex? Y-you aren't going to hurt me, a-are you?" he stuttered. I closed the door behind me. It earned another gulp from him. I then jumped at him and he rolled off the bed, dodging me. I got up and went after him. He ran around the room before opening and running out the door. When I tried to open it and follow, I found it was locked. I banged on the door and yelled: "Max! Let me out!"

"NO! If I do, you'll kill me!" he replied, "I'm locking you in my room until you calm down!"

"Max..." I growled, my voice going dangerously low. I was mad. VERY mad. I didn't get a response. He probably left already. Once I get my hands on HIM...

* * *

_**Rex really wants to kill Max right now, doesn't he? Aubrie doesn't even know about what those three are planning! Oh boy! Anyway, see you guys next time! Review too!**_


	9. Chapter 8

Dinosaur King: New Battles  
By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**Aubrie's POV:**

After a minute or so, I could hear faint shouts of "SOMEONE, LET ME OUT!" come from upstairs. Chomp had already run down the stairs a while ago, so I knew something was up.

"Do you think something happened?" Zoe asked.

"Probably." I answered as Max ran down the stairs into the living room.

"Don't open...my bedroom...door." he panted, leaning on his knees.

"What happened, Max?" Zoe asked.

"Rex...tried to KILL me!" he answered, wide-eyed and waving his arms for emphasis, "I was doing my own business...when he slammed the door open and...tried to kill me! I had to...lock him in there so he...wouldn't come after me and...kill me!"

"You could have asked for my help." I told him simply, not at all bothered by his rant.

"How?!"

"You would've seen if you let me."

"What about after you let Rex out, Max? He'll still want to kill you." Zoe interrupted. Max paled.

"Yeah, and he still needs dinner. Plus, your parents wouldn't like that, would they?" I added.

"Then _you_ let him out! He'll kill me if I try!" he yelled, pointing at me. I shrugged and said: "Okay, if you say so. But, to make sure he doesn't mistake me for you, I'm going to get one of my raptors to come with me. Not in baby form, of course."

"Which dinosaur are you going to use?!" Zoe asked, going fangirl. I returned Island and switched him out, grabbing Neo's card. I slashed him across the Dinoholder and he appeared in a flash of whitish-blue light. He wasn't in his baby form and I was lucky that Max's parents weren't here right now.

"This is Neo, my Neovenator. He's a wind-type carnivorous raptor." I explained to them, rubbing Neo's head, "He'll be the one to come with me."

"Rex would love to see him I bet." Max said.

"He does like wind dinosaurs." Zoe put in, nodding. Neo rolled his eyes. I giggled at the dinosaur.

"Let's just go and get him so you won't have to deal with this stuff, alright?" I said, patting the dinosaur. He growled in agreement before we went up the stairs.

* * *

**Alpha Gang Base:**

"It was three against one! How did that Carnotaurus beat Terry, Spiny, _and_ Tank?!" Ursula growled after they came back.

"Maybe they had help?" Ed suggested.

"No way! They didn't have anybody else with them!"

"Maybe they were hiding?" Zander put in.

"Those kids didn't have any help! I just know it! But it still doesn't tell me how they still beat us, three-to-one!" Not far off, Seth had overheard them.

"Hm..." he muttered before walking off. Back with the trio, their Alpha Scanners had gone off, detecting another dinosaur.

* * *

**Rex's POV:**

_When I get out of here, Max is so dead! _I thought. Right now I was sitting on his bed thinking up ways to get back at Max, after I had yelled for him to let me out. Wringing his neck was one of my ideas, though I would probably be arrested for murder. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I think it might have been Max, but Zoe or Aubrie seemed more likely. But, one set of the footsteps sounded heavier than the other pair. Either it was an adult or it was one of Aubrie's dinosaurs. Then, the footsteps stopped outside the door and there was a knock.

"Who is it?" I asked. I hadn't yelled my voice hoarse from earlier, but it was sore.

"Just me and Neo, Rex." Aubrie called. So it was her. But, who's Neo? Then, she unlocked the door and opened it, allowing me to see her and a Neovenator in the hallway.

"Rex, this is Neo." she said, pointing to the dinosaur. Then, she turned to the dinosaur and pointed at me, "And Neo, this is Rex." He looked at me before snorting.

"Neo, be nice. Don't laugh at him." she said. Wait, that dinosaur had just _laughed_ at me? ...I don't think I like Neo.

"Why is he laughing at me?" I asked. She turned back to me and shrugged.

"I don't know. He just does it sometimes when he thinks something is funny or when he sees something he thinks is obvious, but the others who are there don't see it." Obvious? Nothing's obvious right now except for him laughing at me.

"Neo, I think you've made him feel embarrassed enough." she said before she returned her dinosaur. She then switched him back out for Island, who looked at me before leaving.

"Now where are _you_ going?" she called to him. He didn't answer and she sighed.

"What a friend..." she muttered. I let out a little chuckle. Her dinosaur just _left_ her here!

"C'mon, Blondie. Let's go back downstairs." she said. I growled under my breath before shouting at her: "THE NAME IS REX, _NOT_ BLONDIE!"

* * *

**Downstairs:**

Zoe and Max were waiting when Island came down. Then, they heard Rex yell from upstairs: "THE NAME IS REX, _NOT_ BLONDIE!"

"Opposites attract, don't they?" Zoe asked. Max shrugged.

* * *

**Upstairs:**

She waved off my yell before grabbing my hand and dragged me back downstairs. "After I get you back downstairs, you can do whatever you want. Just not kill Max." she said. At the last part, I pouted slightly.

"No fair..." I muttered.

"And if you want to do something, you can help me build my doghouse for my dinosaurs if Mrs. Taylor says 'yes'." Uh, how about... NO. Absolutely not! Nope, not in a million years!

* * *

**Later:**

_I hate her. A lot. And I shouldn't have jinxed myself by thinking that before. _I thought sadly after dinner. Aubrie had explained her idea to Mrs. Taylor, who had said 'yes'. And tomorrow, I was going to have to help her. Gladly, I had school tomorrow. But she didn't, since she was still having her summer break from wherever her school was. And I had to go and help her after school. I hate my life. At least she was going to help us by sorting our cards, though.

* * *

**Aubrie's POV:**

After dinner, I went upstairs and into the guestroom. When Zoe had said that she didn't know how they wanted their cards sorted, it kind of gave me the idea to sort my cards. But, when I got up there, I felt that something was amiss. Island seemed to feel it too, because his back arched and he made hissing noises, the same things he did when danger was near. I glanced around the guestroom before grabbing my Dinoholder.

"Island," I said quietly, "Where's the threat?" He sniffed at the air before making a flicking motion with his tail, which probably meant 'Outside.' I nodded, then looked out the window. The night seemed quiet, but it was always that way before Alpha Droids attacked. I was confused last time, which was pretty lucky for me, but this time I was alert. I looked around for anything out of the ordinary, but didn't see anything. But, Island's instinct was never wrong. Neither were any of my other dinosaurs. I turned back to the Irritator before jerking my thumb behind me, out the window. It was a skill I had devised for my dinosaurs to tell them that we were going to the place behind me, which at the time, was outside. He nodded, then ran out into the hallway. I followed him and we both went downstairs. I had just put my hand on the doorknob when I heard that familiar voice behind me.

"_Where_ do you two think you're going this late at night?" he asked. I turned around and faced Rex. When our eyes connected, I felt him flinch. My eyes were probably icy with determination, since I got the comment a lot from my friends.

"There's something Island and I have to do." I said simply. I knew he would want to come along, but I just couldn't risk it.

"What? Walking off and leaving me here? I don't think so. I lost you out in the city once, I'm not letting it happen again." he said. For a second, I thought I saw my own determination reflected in his eyes, but then it disappeared. I shook my head, both at that and at what he said.

"No, I'll be fine. I was before, so you don't have to babysit me." I was trying to deter him, but it seemed my jab didn't have any effect.

"I don't care. This late at night, you could get kidnapped or hurt, dinosaurs or not." he said. This was really starting to get annoying.

"Rex, there's something Island and I have to do that no one else can, so you would just be in the way if you came along. So, just this once, stay out of it." I said. He looked me hard in the eyes and I saw anger flare up in them before it was extinguished by defeat.

"..." he turned away and went up the stairs, but not before giving me a 'I hope you know what you're doing' look. Once I was sure he was gone, I ran outside and followed Island to where he was sensing the danger. Innocent people weren't going to get hurt on my watch, you can count on that.

* * *

_**Uh oh. Do you think it's the Alpha Gang, a rouge dinosaur, or something(someone) else? Please, tell me in a review or a PM, and I'll see you guys later!  
**_


	10. Chapter 9

Dinosaur King: New Battles

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**Dear Readers, I just had a great idea! For those of you who like Bakugan, I had an idea to combine the New Vestroia season with Dinosaur King. I still haven't thought up all the details yet, but will you tell me if you guys want me to make that crossover? You'll have to tell me in a review or PM, though, since my other poll is still going.**

* * *

**Rex's POV**

_She's hiding something, I can feel it._ I thought after going up the stairs. I knew I should have stopped or at least gone along, but that look in her eyes stopped me. It was like she didn't want me there with her. I had heard that jab from earlier and it stung a little, but I finally gave in. I wish I hadn't. I felt like something was going to happen after I let her leave, and the next morning, I found out I was right.

* * *

**Aubrie's POV**

Island raced to the park, and I was right behind him. If I remembered correctly from what I knew of the episodes, Alpha Droids usually weren't used for kidnapping and stuff like that until Seth took over. Since it doesn't look like that's happened yet, it must mean he hasn't set his plan into action yet. But, that still doesn't mean I shouldn't keep an eye out for him. I'll need to ask the others later about that.

Anyway, we were soon inside the park's grounds, but Island wasn't stopping. He raced to the part of the park that had an ocean side and stopped, snarling. I knew this must've been where the danger was, but it was quite a distance from Max's house. I'll need to give more credit to my dinosaurs for their tracing skills later, if there _is_ a later. As we waited, I thought about why the Alpha Gang might be here. Then it hit me. In the pilot episode, Chomp had become his dinosaur form for the first time since the Time Machine broke, and the Alpha Gang picked up the signal. It must have happened the same way with Neo. Darn it! Should have thought of that! I looked at my Dinoholder, turning on the tracing function. Right from when I first got here, I knew my Dinoholder wasn't like the others. After the tracing program turned on, a small blip appeared and it was in the water. About a mile offshore, but closing in fast. Just like the first episode. So ironic and predictable. I returned Island before switching him out with Neo. Neo was the one they were after, so he would be the one to fight. Boy, were the Alpha Gang about to get one BIG surprise in a small package. Once Neo was out, he glanced around before letting out a small yip.

"I know. Island lead me here and I'm afraid the Alpha Gang came here because they picked up on your signal. Want to give them some what for?" Neo nodded. Suddenly, the water in front of us splashed up, like in the first episode, and Spiny appeared. I expected Terry, but Spiny is a better swimmer.

"Get ready, Neo! This isn't going to be like our other fights!" He let out a loud growl, showing that he had heard and was ready to fight. I saw Spiny look at us and his eyes flashed recognition at me. He remembered me from our last battle, so he knew not to underestimate me. Just the way I like it. As I slashed the Dino Swing card across the Dinoholder, I had the Dinosaur King Theme Song running through my head:

_Dinosaur King is what you wanna be, yeah!  
(Make your move! C'mon an' make your move!) _

_Dinosaur King is your destiny, yeah!  
(Make your move! C'mon an' make your move!) _

_Control your cards right in your hands;  
Jurassic giants at your command!_

_D-D-D-D-Team!  
Watch out,  
Here we go;  
Prehistoric dinosaurs,  
Aren't ex-tinct anymore.  
See 'em fight, hear 'em roar,  
Watch out 'cuz they're right next door! _

_The past is in the present;  
Time's been twisted upside-down.  
These fossils are colossal;  
Only one can wear the crown! _

_Dinosaur King is what you want to be, yeah!  
(Make your move! C'mon an' make your move!) _

_Dinosaur King is your destiny, yeah!  
(Make your move! C'mon an' make! Your! Move!) _

_(Terry's Roar)_

* * *

Oh, how ironic this was turning out to be! Neo had just thrown Spiny for a loop (literally) and was now bashing him with Wind Tackle. I almost felt sorry for the Spinosaurus. _Almost. _But, I was still keeping an eye out for the Alpha Gang, because wherever that was a dinosaur, they wasn't far behind. Either it be the kids, Helga, the trio, Dr. Z, or Seth, they never were far behind. And I was right.

"Bash that dino, Spiny! He's losing! Zander, DO SOMETHING!" I heard the old lady yell from out in the water.

"If I did something, I would have to let go!"

"HELP! I can't swim!" I can't bear to watch them. They're too much like Team Rocket, I swear. But, I know they'll be fine. They've come out of worse situations before, just like Team Rocket. The only differences are that 1, Ed's not a pokemon, and 2, they actually _win_ sometimes. Team Rocket should take some tips from them sometime, if they ever meet. Anyway, I went back to the battle. Spiny was almost out of energy, even though he was a few levels higher than Neo, and the Neovenator was waiting patiently for my next command, easily knocking Spiny back down if he tried to get up again.

"Time to finish this, Neo." I said, pulling out the Kamikaze Move Card. He nodded as I slashed it across the Dinoholder. Spiny was flying over the water, towards the Alpha Gang, faster than you could say Chomp. After this easy defeat, they would probably be going back to Zeta Point. But, you never knew, so I stayed, just in case. I was right to stay. The old lady yelled something about that they were going to come back again before they swam off on the metal board.

"You know what this means, don't you?" I asked Neo. He growled lowly and I knew he agreed. The Alpha Gang weren't going to underestimate me next time, even though Spiny didn't this time. And I was pretty sure Seth was going to find out about me soon, if he didn't now. If he did, then I might as well go over to their side. I knew that right now, he was an even bigger threat than Dr. Z, if you call the guy a threat. After him, there were the Space Pirates, but they'll come later on. Anyway, I congratulated Neo before returning him and calling Island back. The little dinosaur blinked at me, silently asking if we won. I nodded, and his growled happily.

"We need to get back to Max's house, too, before the others start worrying." I told him. He nodded and we both started heading there, to our home in this world. I was starting to get homesick now, but I knew I had to stay here and help. There was a reason I was brought here, so I knew I had to stay. But, how was I to get home once I fulfilled my role?

* * *

**Rex's POV**

The next day, after I got up and got dressed, when I went downstairs, I didn't see Aubrie. I looked at Max, who was still eating.

"Where's Aubrie?" He swallowed before answering.

"Still asleep, I guess. She doesn't have to go to school today, remember?" Suddenly, the phone started to ring. I picked it up and answered, seeing Zoe on the other end.

"Guys, turn on the TV! NOW!" she said. I did without question and saw that they were covering something about damage in the park from last night.

_This can't be a coincidence. Aubrie leaves last night with Island, next morning, damage in the park. _I thought. Ever since she came here, something just didn't feel right with her. Not the affection part, I mean, but something else. Something I can't quite place.

"I think a dinosaur might have attacked last night." Zoe said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Looks like it." I said. I didn't want her to get in trouble for going out last night, so I won't tell the others just yet.

"Maybe the Alpha Gang attacked." Max added, coming over to join the conversation.

"Maybe, but why would they just leave after attacking? Maybe someone stopped them." Zoe said.

"What if that's the reason Aubrie's sleeping so late? Maybe she confronted the Alpha Gang and defeated them." Max said. That was probably the truth, but I couldn't be sure. I'll have to ask her after school. Just then, I heard the steps groan as someone descended from upstairs. Both me and Max looked and saw Aubrie, still her pajamas, and Island, who was yawning, coming down.

"Hey guys!" she said, "What's going on?"

"It looks like the Alpha Gang attacked the park last night." Max said. She shrugged.

"Maybe. It could have been them, a rouge dinosaur, vandalism, no-one knows." she said before going over to the fridge and getting some fish for Island, who yipped happily. That just made me even more suspicious.

"Do you know?" I asked.

"Of course not. Why would I?" She then gave Island the fish before grabbing some scrambled eggs and toast, getting ready to eat breakfast, "By the way, when was the last time you guys fought against the Alpha Gang in a major battle?"

"Why are you asking?" Zoe asked, confused. Both Max and I were confused, too.

"Just wanted to know."

"The last time we really fought them over something was when we were on a field trip to the metal factory." Max said.

"Huh. I wonder why they would want to go there." she said. I felt like she was hiding something, but I couldn't tell what.

"And Blondie, don't forget that you're helping me after school." I ground my teeth together at the nickname. Why didn't she stop?!

"It's. Rex." I growled.

"Rex, Blondie, what's the diff? I still think you're the same person." I was about ready to snap when Max started holding me back.

"Easy Rex. Don't attack her. Remember, she's also helping us sort our cards today." he said. I huffed, but backed down. I swear, she's nearly as bad as the Alpha Gang, if not worse.

"By the way, shouldn't you guys be getting to school now?" she asked. Zoe shrieked and said: "She's right! Bye, guys!" before hanging up. We both looked at the clock and saw that she was right. If we didn't leave now, we would be late. I hurriedly put the phone on the table before grabbing my backpack and dashing out the door, Max following close behind with his own backpack in hand.

* * *

**_My next chapter! By the way, the reason I've been able to post so many chapters this week was because it was my fall break! Next Monday, however... I have to go back to school! NO! Anyway, read &amp; review, readers! I'll see you guys later! Oh, and before I forget, right now I'm in a Dinosaur King Mood, so I'll be writing more for it for a while._**


	11. Chapter 10

Dinosaur King: New Battles

By: Aubrie1234

**Aubrie's POV**

Sorting the cards was going to be easy. For the Dinosaur cards, I'll sort them by their types and then put them in alphabetical order. For the Move cards, I'll also sort them by their types, but then sort them by their power points, then alphabetically. In the DK DS game, each move had a set number of power points, which took energy from the Dinosaur (but not health). If you used the move, you used its points. If you used enough points, then you wouldn't be able to used the move until it recharged. Kinda like the Pokemon games, but not quite.

Anyway, I soon finished breakfast(making sure to clean up after myself) and got dressed. I told Mrs. Taylor that I was going to the D-Lab and see Reese, since I hadn't met her before (sort-of the truth, but not completely. I have seen her on the DK show and DS game before, just not in THIS world). She nodded and told me I could go wherever I wanted, just to come home by dinner. I agreed, then raced out the door with Island right behind me.

* * *

I soon reached the D-Lab and went inside. It was just as I had remembered when I had first come here, though I wasn't expecting Mr. Taylor to be here. The sound of the doors opening drew their attention to me. Mr. Taylor smiled while Reese looked slightly confused.

"Hey, Aubrie!" he said. He then introduced Reese to me ad the other way around. I nodded afterwords and said: "Hello."

"Hello to you as well, Aubrie. Zoe had mentioned you quite a bit these past few days."

"Really?"

"Yes; she seems to think of you as a good friend already." I blushed. That was just like Zoe.

"What are you doing here anyway, Aubrie?" Mr. Taylor asked.

"Max and Zoe needed help sorting their Dinosaur and Move cards, so I agreed to help. I came by to both meet Reese and sort the cards." Island chattered in agreement. Before he could do anything, however, I had turned him back into his card with a sigh.

"If Island was let loose in here with only the three of us to watch him, he'd tear this place down in under ten minutes." I explained. For the next thirty minutes, I sorted the cards and was soon done.

"You're done already? That was fast."

"I had a plan in mind before I came here. Anyway, I need to get going."

"Why in such a rush?" Reese asked.

"I have to build the doghouse for my dinosaurs today, or at least get started on it."

"Yeah, that's right. You were going to work on that sometime soon. But didn't you mention Rex was going to help?"

"He will after he comes home from school. Right now, I've got to go." I then sped out the doors, waving. Mr. Taylor waved back while Reese smiled. While I ran, I turned Island back into his baby form. He growled in irritation (the irony; He's an Irritator, and he growled in irritation), but I just giggled.

"I didn't want you tearing the place down." I responded. He barked lowly, following but not really angry. I knew he wasn't.

* * *

We soon had our supplies (thanks to my money) and were now walking home. I had bought lots of wood, nails, padding, and a hammer. I didn't want my dinosaurs to get uncomfortable (and I wanted to use my own supplies)! And I was going to buy the dog beds and such after I was finished and while we waited for my dogs to 'arrive' here (I told Mrs. Taylor that I was going to have them flown 1st-class over here once the doghouse was set up).

"Think this is enough?" I grunted to Island as I pushed the heavy cart back home. I had shown him a schematic of what I wanted to build (he had a good memory and always knew how much stuff was needed to build something) so that he could advise me. He yipped, his version of 'Yes.' I nodded, then focused on getting back to Max's house.

* * *

**Rex's POV**

I had told Max and Zoe my suspicions about halfway through the school day, but they hadn't objected.

"I kinda got the feeling that something wasn't right with her either." Max nodded.

"And it makes sense that it would have been her at the park last night." Zoe said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Remember the first time we met her? She told us that she had defeated all three of the Alpha Gang's dinosaurs with A.J. It makes sense that she would be able to do it again, especially if Island or Neo were some of her more powerful ones." she explained. I nodded; it did make sense and I agreed, but there was no telling how Aubrie would react to us finding out.

"Why don't we keep it a secret for now? Who knows what Aubrie will do once she finds out that we think it was her that fought in the park." Max suggested. I nodded again, along with Zoe. All too soon the school day was over. I groaned as we made our way to Max's house.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Either today or tomorrow, I don't know which, I'm supposed to help Aubrie set up her doghouse." I explained.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Zoe asked.

"_You_ haven't been on the receiving end of her teasing and threats most of the time." I grunted. They both blushed sheepishly.

"Well, we can't argue with that!" Max chuckled. I growled, throwing him a death glare. He immediately stopped, sweatdropping in fear. We then reached Max's house and walked inside. Mrs. Taylor wasn't in the kitchen, so she was probably out, and there was noise coming from the backyard. We went over to investigate.

"HEAVE, HO!" Aubrie said, pulling a rope with the help of several raptors. The framework of something was already up and was being kept steady by Island in his big form while Aubrie and the raptors were putting up the walls, using ropes to pull the walls up to the sides so Aubrie could nail them to the framework.

"What...?" Max asked, jaw dropped. Zoe and I had the same reaction. After the wall was nailed in place, Aubrie saw us and waved.

"Hi guys!" she said, climbing down, "What took you so long? We had to start without you!"

"Wait, you're building the doghouse now?" Zoe asked. Aubrie nodded.

"With the help of Neo, Lily Green, Dino, Myth, and Island." she said, pointing each dinosaur out. I recognized Island and Neo, but not the other three. Lily Green was a Liliensternus, Dino was a Dilophosaurus, and Myth was a Gojirasaurus.

"And don't forget, Blondie," she said, eyes glinting mischievously, "You're helping." I groaned for the second time that day. Could things get any worse? Wait... that saying usually had backlash to it that _would_ cause things to get worse. Oh boy...

* * *

After I had helped her nail the walls onto the framework, we started laying down the floor. She had also returned her dinosaurs to their cards and put them away (except for Island. He was in the house with Max).

"You sure know a lot about buildings." I said. She nodded.

"Not all that much, but I do know the basics. I even designed a building once, but it wasn't that good. I only thought of this place a day ago, but I put a lot of thought into it, since it's going to house a ton of dinosaurs."

"How many, exactly? You only mentioned 30 dinosaurs, and this place might be too small for that." She smiled.

"It's going to be good, Rex. Just you wait. And I'm not telling you how many I have. You'll just have to count." I groaned. She just loved teasing me, didn't she?

* * *

**Aubrie's POV**

We were now laying down the padding, but it was getting late. Zoe had already gone home and it was getting close to dinnertime. But, it wasn't going to take much longer. Soon, we had finished (with a few complaints from Rex) and were now resting on the couch.

"That... didn't actually take as long or be as bad as I thought it would." he commented. Island stuck his tongue out at the blonde. Rex just gave the Irritator a tired glare.

"No fighting you two. We've still got to buy the dog-beds and dog-food tomorrow and I've got to send my 'dogs' over here." I said. Rex groaned and Island smiled. He was happy that he was going to see his friends again. Especially A.J. They were great friends, since they had been together longer than any of my other dinos.

"PLEASE tell me how many dinosaurs you have! Zoe said she would kill me if I didn't find out and tell her!" Max blurted. I smirked. Zoe did have good ideas.

"I counted every one of my dinosaur cards, so I would have to say, as an exact number... 90. _Including_ Island and A.J." They looked at me in shock and I shrugged.

"It's the truth, no lie. Even Island knows it." The Irritator yipped in agreement.

"...I would hate to be on your bad side." Max said. Chomp barked, as if to say: 'Who wouldn't?'

"...You're dangerous." Rex said.

"Yeah, but we'll only have to get 89 beds tomorrow." At that, they both looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because, one of my dinosaurs isn't able to become their baby form. If I had a full-grown dinosaur around all the time..." I think they got the point by the looks on their faces. And, there was another reason I couldn't have that special dinosaur out of its card unless it was an emergency...

* * *

**Rex's POV**

90 dinosaurs... Why couldn't it have been 35? WHY? Anyway, we soon had dinner and got ready for bed. It was going to be a long night for me. I had nightmares of Aubrie's dinosaurs attacking me that night. Why? I don't know. Maybe it was because I found out Aubrie had 90 DINOSAURS! Ugh...

_**Finished the tenth chapter! Yay!**_

_**Rex: Wait... What am I doing here?!**_

_**Me: You're dreaming. Anyway, in celebration for Christmas, I might post the Christmas **_**Holiday Presents ****_chapter early. I'm still working on the Veterans Day and Thanksgiving chapters, but I will finish and post them!_**

_**Rex: I want out of here! This is a nut house!**_

_**Me: Keep saying that and I'll make sure your **_**head****_ is full of nuts!_**

_**Rex: …**_

_**Me: Good boy! Anyway, review or PM, and I'll see you later!**_


	12. Chapter 11

Dinosaur King: New Battles

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**Aubrie's POV**

I got up again today around the same time as yesterday, which was around seven or so. I looked around, but didn't see Island. I looked at the door and saw that it was cracked open slightly. I dressed, then started looking for Island. It didn't take long. Island was downstairs, resting on the couch. I saw two notes addressed to me on the fridge. One was from Mrs. Taylor, the other was from Rex. I decided to read Mrs. Taylor's first.

_'Dear Aubrie,' _it said, _'I won't be home until later today because I have some stuff to do. Have fun!' _I then read Rex's.

_'YOUR DOG ATE MY SLIPPERS!' _I looked at Island.

"Did you really eat Rex's slippers, or did you hide them?" I asked him. He snickered, but nodded twice. That meant that he did the second option.

"Then why does Rex say that you ate them?" He gave me an innocent look, and I didn't buy it. He huffed, but led me upstairs and pointed to Rex's pillowcases.

"...You chewed up one of his extra pillowcases and hid his slippers, making him think that you ate them?" I surmised. He grinned. I facepalmed.

"What am I going to do with you until I get the others settled in?" I sighed.

* * *

Later, (after I had cleaned up the mess and found Rex's slippers) I went to the store and bought the dog-beds and the food (and an extra pillowcase for Rex). It was expensive, but I had enough money to but it all. Island and I then went back to Max's house, putting the beds in the doghouse and storing the food away. The doghouse actually looked like a house itself. It had a door with a dog-door attached to the bottom, and it had two floors. It was padded on the inside on both floors and had one window on the second floor. The window was attached to my bedroom window by a small bridge with rails on each side. On the bottom floor, it had a small trapdoor and ladder that lead down to a cave that I had found while digging. I was planning on making a small basement, but I discovered the cave while doing so. It was perfect for what I needed, so I just left it the way it was. Anyway, I had split it in two with a wooden wall and door. One side was bigger and the other side was smaller, but was where I stored the dog-food. The door had a lock-and-key mechanism in case the dinosaurs tried to get in it. The doghouse also had one more addition. To get to the floors, it had a staircase, but no rails. Upstairs in where I put the beds, because that was going to be the Sleeping room. I put a few of the beds in my room as well so there would be more room in the doghouse. Downstairs and the empty part of the basement would be the Exercise spaces. I wanted the dinosaurs to have as much space to exercise as possible.

* * *

"Well, what do you think? Will they like it?" I asked Island after everything was set up. He shrugged. Even he didn't know how they would act towards all this. I mean my dinos, of course. Though, I wouldn't mind seeing Max's, Zoe's, and Rex's reactions...

* * *

**Rex's POV**

_I HATE that Irritator! _I thought angrily as we made our way home after school. Max and Zoe were talking ahead of me.

"Seriously? Island _ate_ Rex's slippers? I thought Ace or Chomp would have done that instead." Zoe said after Max filled her in on what happened. He nodded.

"I thought so, too, until I saw Island's snout covered in fluff. Rex nearly lost it and strangled the dinosaur right then and there; he would have, too, if I hadn't been there to stop him. I don't think Island and Rex should be in the same house together for much longer, or they'll kill each other."

"I bet the other dinosaurs will keep him busy once they get here."

"I hope so..." I tuned them out, thinking up ways to kill the water dinosaur...

* * *

Once we got home, I saw that Aubrie was napping on the couch with Island on her stomach. She didn't wake up, even when we opened the door. That is, until I saw my slippers okay and unchewed.

"I thought Island ate them!" I said, loudly. Aubrie stirred and blinked open her eyes, noticing that we were home. She smiled.

"Island was playing a prank, Blondie." she explained (I growled at the nickname, AGAIN), "He hid your slippers, then chewed up one of your extra pillowcases and put it where your slippers were. I cleaned it up and bought you another pillowcase, thank you very much." She then turned her attention to Island.

"Say you're sorry." she demanded. He grunted and turned his head away from me, grumbling about something. She sighed.

"I should've known you wouldn't have said it straight out." she said. She then turned her attention back to us.

"Sorry about him. He can get this way sometimes. Don't mind him. Anyway, I'm done setting up the doghouse. Once Mrs. Taylor gets home, I'm going to tell her that my 'dogs' will be here in two days."

"That quick?" Zoe asked.

"First class. Of course, you guys know that I _do_ have them. But, I want this story to be believable with your mom, Max." He nodded.

"Yeah, we don't want her to know about dinosaurs yet."

"Well, I can't wait until the dinosaurs get here. I don't think I can stand another day with that aggravating dinosaur." I muttered. Max and Zoe giggled. Aubrie smiled.

"Well, I don't think you would like Pogo, my Patagosaurus, any better. He's almost as bad as Island." she said. I thought about it, then eventually decided to not say anything else and go up the stairs.

* * *

**Aubrie's POV**

We watched him go up the stairs, then I turned back to the others.

"Looks like he doesn't like that idea." I said. The other two shook their heads.

* * *

Later, I after had eaten dinner with the Taylors and Rex (who was unusually quiet and slightly blushed when ever I looked at him or he looked at me for reasons unknown), I went to my room in the house and found a note on my bed. Three notes, actually. I picked up and read the first one.

_'Dear Aubrie, The doghouse was nice! I hope the dogs will be here soon! - Mrs. Taylor' _I picked up the second one.

_'Dear Aubrie, I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL YOU GET YOUR DINOSAURS! - Zoe' _I sweatdropped, then picked up the last one.

_'Dear Aubrie, I hope that we'll get a chance to look at your dinosaurs together.' _I read this one over again. No signature. Secret admirer, perhaps? I shrugged, then put the three in a desk drawer and climbed onto the bed and under the covers. Island jumped onto my legs and circled twice before laying down and closing his eyes. I smiled, then gently ran my finger over his crest. It's been a while since we fought together, and I know that he misses fighting, but he still enjoys what he's doing now. I know that he won't have to wait much longer, because that I know that something big is going to happen soon that involves Saurophaganax. Tough Guy, my Saurophaganax, isn't going to like it.

* * *

The next day, when I got up, I saw that Island was nowhere to be found. At least not in my room. I looked into thee hallway and saw Max's door slightly open. I peeked inside before having to hold in some laughter. Island was on Max's bed, with Ace and Chomp sleeping with him, and he had a white shirt in his mouth. I suspected it was Rex's, but it could've been Max's, too. Anyway, I went downstairs and saw that Mrs. Taylor had gone out for some more shopping. There weren't any notes from Rex or Max, so I guess they didn't know. I went back up the stairs and changed clothes; today I was going to check something out. My pack, which I had laid and kept at the foot of the bed, still had my sleeping bag in it, but I wanted to know if it had something else. Whenever I looked at it, I just got the feeling that it was hiding something. I picked it up and put it on the bed and breathed deeply.

"Well, here goes nothing..." I said, then took out the sleeping bag and practically tore the poor sack apart. I looked in every nook and cranny, but didn't see anything. I searched the pockets, but found nothing. I put my had on my chin and thought for a second before getting an idea. I ran down the stairs and got a pair of scissors. Maybe whatever the pack was hiding was inside it somewhere. Well, I was going to find it...

* * *

**Rex's POV**

I was talking with Max and Zoe about things whenever we met up during school, and eventually Zoe brought up a question.

"Hey, guys?" she asked, "Don't you think it's kinda weird that, the other day when we got that dinosaur signal and went to the US, we found Aubrie in the same place?"

"I guess..."

"What are you getting at, Zoe?"

"Remember A.J.? What happened that day is kinda like when we first met Chomp. The Alpha gang picked up his signal and attacked. It was the same thing with A.J., except we stopped them. It might have happened with Neo, so that was why Island and Aubrie left the other night."

"Wouldn't the same thing happen with Island?" Max asked. She shook her head.

"I don't think so, otherwise they would've picked up on him before. These are my thoughts on what happened: Aubrie calls out A.J. for the first time, the Alpha Gang picks it up; her other dinosaurs weren't found because she called them out in their baby forms the first time. Neo was only picked up because that might have been the first time he was in his big form. Do you get it now?" I nodded, while Max was confused.

"But, wouldn't her other dinosaurs have gotten picked up, too? Yesterday, several of them were in their big forms, including Neo and Island." Max reasoned.

"Let's just stop this discussion for now; it's starting to not make much sense." I said. The others nodded.

* * *

Soon, we were on our way home and I was dreading the eventual meeting with her cruel, meat-eating dinosaur. However, if I voice these opinions out loud, both her dinosaur and Aubrie would have killed me. Though, if that dinosaur was out of the way, Aubrie and I could spend some more time together...

_STOP! _I scolded myself. I didn't like her. That was that. I just hope Max didn't try to get us hooked up on a date anytime soon.

"...You know, guys," Max started, smirking, "I just had an interesting thought."

"IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!" Zoe screamed sarcastically. Max glared at her, then continued.

"Anyway, Aubrie has A.J., who's another Carnotaurus. Why don't we just keep an eye on both Ace and A.J. once she gets to stay? I just get the feeling that the saying: 'Like father, like son' is going to have some importance here..." I smacked him over the head with my fist. Aubrie would have done the same if she had been here to hear that and Ace would have tried to scratch his face off, too. I had been flustered enough with my thoughts from earlier. Those words weren't helping any!

* * *

_**Yay! Eleventh chapter, check! Christmas is coming up soon, too, and I hope that I'll get to put up my **_**Holiday Presents****_ chapter then! Read and review, readers, and I'll see you later._**


	13. Chapter 12

Dinosaur King: New Battles

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**Dear Readers, I haven't gotten all of the Dinosaurs and Move cards on my DS game yet, so that's all that I will have in this story. If I get any new dinosaurs or move cards, I won't add them.** **P.S., I actually counted all the dinosaurs I have! And one more thing: I might not go along with the entire storyline for the episodes, so I might change them up a little.**

* * *

**Aubrie's POV**

Well, I finally did manage to find what I was looking for. It was a small sack with six miniature versions of the Element Boosters, and I supposed they somehow connected to my Dino Holder; just then, however, it started to beep. I looked and saw that it was showing the next dinosaur sighting: right where Saurophaganax appeared on the show. I grabbed it and went into Max's room. The three dinos shot up and looked at me.

"There's a dinosaur on the loose, guys." I said. Ace and Chomp raced out and Island looked at me.

"You know this relates to Tough Guy in a way, Island, so I can't really battle with you this time." I told him. He whined as I put him back into his card and brought out Tough Guy's. He was soon summoned in a flash of red light and looked at me.

"There's a Saurophaganax in Oklahoma and-" I said, but he was out of the room before I finished, racing for the front door like Chomp and Ace had. I followed him, and he somehow knew the way to Reese's lab. Zoe, Rex, and Max were already there, along with their partners.

_The dinosaurs must have some sort of internal tracking system, though Chomp didn't seem to use it in episode 4. _I thought before following Tough Guy to the transporter, where he was jumping up and down hurriedly. He was the kind of dino that didn't like to stay in one place for long, so he was always running around; telling him about the Saurophaganax seemed to make him worried, though.

"Who's your dinosaur now?" Max said as Zoe went fangirl over Tough Guy. He quickly bit her and she knew not to pick him up anymore.

"Sorry, Zoe; that's Tough Guy, my Saurophaganax, and he's a bit of a hyper dino. He just wants to teleport already." I said as Tough Guy tugged at my pants hurriedly, wanting to go already.

"Where's the dinosaur, Reese?" Rex asked.

"Oklahoma in the United States." she said.

"Oklahoma! The state of real cowboys!" Mr. Taylor said before swinging his whip around, "Hiya!" As they ran up to the transporter, Max grabbed his dad's hat.

"Then I'll need a cowboy hat!" he said, putting it on just as they reached me.

"Hey, kids. The wild west is a dangerous place, so be careful. Ah... I've seen lots of movies." Mr. Taylor advised us. I mentally rolled my eyes.

_You have no idea how wild it's going to get. _I thought.

"Keep an eye out for buffalo stampedes," he continued, throwing his whip to Max, "And take this."

"Thanks dad." Max said.

"See ya later!" Zoe said, then we teleported.

* * *

**Rex's POV**

After we teleported, we looked around and Max asked, "Aubrie, don't you come from the US?"

"Yeah, but I've never been this far west."

"Even so," Zoe continued, "Where do you think the dinosaur might be?"

"Well," she said, "The west is known for its ranching, but not so much for vegetation. Unless you're in California, but that's a different story. Our best bet would be to check the cattle fields. They're full of grass for herbivores and carnivores would have a better chance of catching cattle than people."

"Then which way do we go?" I asked.

"Why don't we check out the rodeo?" Max said, "Lots of people are there and one of them could have seen the dinosaur."

"Max has a point." Aubrie said, "Let's check out the rodeo, and then the cattle fields. Whoever saw the dinosaur can tell us which direction to go in."

"Where _is_ the rodeo, though?" I said. Then, Tough Guy started barking and pulling on Aubrie's pants. Once he got our attention, he ran off. We ran after him, and soon ended up at the rodeo.

"I knew it! Dinosaurs _do_ have internal tracking systems..." Aubrie muttered under her breath once we got there, but I was close enough to hear it. I wonder what she meant by that? But, anyway, we started watching the rodeo. When the announcer asked for another rodeo rider, though, two people spoke up: Rod and Laura of the Alpha Gang. When we looked at them, I saw Aubrie grip her Dinoholder tighter.

* * *

**Aubrie's POV**

Of all the luck! If they go back to Zeta Point and tell Seth, there's no telling how this will change the course of the show! But, too late now, I guess. Then they started saying the things about Max being a rodeo rider and he took on their challenge; he's staying on Firecracker much better than I ever could. And then he uses the whip. What is he thinking?! No, wait... that should be 'What _was_ he thinking?!' But, either way, Max and Firecracker burst out of the rodeo ring and Zoe and I ran after him, along with our dinosaurs. Rex had probably already gone off to find the dinosaur.

But then, the sky changed colors. I looked behind me to see Rod and Laura there, which meant the old lady, Zander, and Ed found the dinosaur first. Tough Guy growled and veered away from chasing Max to the outskirts of town. I followed him and saw Spiny going up against the Saurophaganax.

"Spiny, get back in there! Finish him off!" the old lady urged. I looked at them with a blank expression. The Saurophaganax was a girl, since it was smaller than Tough Guy, who was obviously a boy; it was the same thing with A.J. and Ace, though that's for another time. I continued to watch until the Saurophaganax blasted Spiny away with her Magma Blaster move. It was a powerful move, so Tough Guy would need to stay at a close range if he wanted to win. Then, the Saurophaganax threw them away with her tail. Tough Guy then started to growl, and I knew what he meant; I turned him into a card, then slashed it across the Dinoholder. He soon came out and roared at the Saurophaganax, who roared back. They ran at each other and collided, locking claws and turning this into a close combat battle.

* * *

**Rex's POV**

Ace and I could see everything from the clock tower, but it wasn't looking so good. Aubrie and Tough Guy were fighting Saurophaganax after half of the Alpha Gang were thrown away, and Max had just gotten off Firecracker and dodged the still stampeding stampede. We climbed down from the tower and met up with Max and Zoe, who just got there.

"What was with the stampede?" Max asked.

"It was a Saurophaganax." I explained, "Aubrie and Tough Guy are fighting it right now, on the outskirts of town."

"Then let's go!" Zoe said, and we ran after her.

* * *

**Aubrie's POV**

Tough Guy was doing pretty good, but it seemed that he need to use a move card; I pulled out the Boomerang Horn move card just as Saurophaganax separated from Tough Guy. I slashed it and we gave the Saurophaganax a run for her money. Magma Blaster may have a powerful move card, but we've got experience and strategy on our side. She shakily got up before powering her move card; I was about to attack with Boomerang Horn again when Tank and Terry attacked from the side, turning her into a card and a move card. Tough Guy roared angrily and charged at them, but barely missed when they were returned. We looked to see Rod and Laura with the cards, which they had gotten with that extendable arm of theirs.

"Looks like we beat you guys to the punch again." Rod said.

"Don't think that we won't beat you next time!" I said just as they ran away, Tough Guy roared again, and the rest of the D-Team caught up. Tough Guy started stomping the ground and walked in circles angrily.

"We defeated Saurophaganax, but the Alpha Gang claimed the cards before we could." I told them.

"And Tough Guy doesn't seem happy." Max noticed. I nodded.

"I know. He'll be angry and sad until we can get that Saurophaganax back." I said, returning Tough Guy to his card and switching it out with Island's. The Irritator looked at us.

"Sorry, Island." I said, bending down to his level; he growled, then stomped his feet. I sighed and picked him up as Max and Zoe teleported away. Rex crossed his arms.

"I saw the beginning of the battle, and I knew you would have won if the Alpha Gang hadn't interfered." he said, "Rod and Laura were those two kids and they've been causing trouble for us lately. I just wish we could've gotten here in time."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have done much good." I said. He looked at me.

"What do you mean?" I shook my head.

"It's nothing. I guess I'm just saying things because... well, I'm homesick." I said. Partially, it was the truth; I _was_ homesick, but I knew what was going to happen anyway. I brought out my Dinoholder.

"Let's just go." I said, then we teleported away.

* * *

**Rex's POV**

Aubrie was hiding something, I knew, but now she seemed a little depressed, and I don't think it was because we lost Saurophaganax. When we got home, she went straight to her room and hasn't come out since. It's been hours, and I'm worried. One look at Ace told me he was worried, too.

"Do you think Aubrie's okay?" I asked Max and Zoe. He shrugged.

"I think something's bothering her; something only she knows." When we both gave her looks, Zoe said: "Call it Woman's Intuition."

"If your 'Woman's Intuition' is right, then what's bothering her?" Max asked.

"Who knows? She might just be thinking about something."

"She told me that she was homesick. Maybe that's it." I said.

"Maybe Rex, but it's best to let a girl work out her problems on her own..."

* * *

The next day, we had to go to school again. Today was Thursday, which mean we only had one more day of school after today. But, I was still worried. Aubrie hadn't come out of her room except to eat dinner yesterday, and she didn't seem as cheerful (or as teasing) as usual. Max and Zoe gave me sympathetic looks throughout the day, knowing how I felt about the redhead.

* * *

**Alpha Gang Base:**

It hadn't taken long for Laura and Rod to come back and they were telling Dr. Z about how they stopped the D-Team from getting another dinosaur. Seth was also listening in.

"There was another girl with them this time, and she had her own Saurophaganax!" Laura said, "But, Grandpa, didn't you say there was only one dinosaur each?"

"I did." he said, "This girl... Somehow, she must have gotten another Saurophaganax card."

"She was also pretty powerful, since she almost took down the Saurophaganax in one shot; if she was that strong, we didn't need to stick around." Rod added. Seth then walked away silently, leaving them to talk more.

* * *

**Aubrie's POV**

I didn't want to do anything after talking to Rex. I just... felt depressed. Island felt it too, and I bet my other dinos did as well. He tried to cheer me up, but it just wasn't working. Eventually, he went over to the bedside table and grabbed my Dinoholder before bringing it to me; when I touched it, it started to glow a rainbow color, along with myself, Island, and my other cards.

_"Aubrie, please cheer up. We don't like it when you're like this." _Island said. The other dinos' emotions were the same. I sighed.

"I know, but... I'm homesick, and we lost Saurophaganax. I'm sorry, Tough Guy."

_"It wasn't your fault!" _the Saurophaganax growled, _"It was the Alpha Gang's!"_

_"He's right, so please cheer up!" _Graydon, my Iguanodon, said, _"You aren't to blame."_

"I wish..." I muttered, pulling away from the machine; it stopped glowing, and so did Island, the cards, and I. He looked at me sadly as I got off the bed and left the room. I didn't hear any footsteps, so I know he didn't follow me. I walked down the stairs to the doghouse and sat down against it, sighing. I looked into the sky and thought of a song that was fitting pretty well right now. _Bad Day_ by Daniel Powter seemed to be the best song I knew of that fit how I was feeling, so I started to sing.

_"Where is the moment we needed the most? You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost. They tell me your blue skies fade to gray; they tell me your passion's gone away and I don't need no carryin' on. You stand in the line just to hit a new low; you're faking a smile with the coffee to go. You tell me your life's been way off line; you're falling to pieces every time and I don't need no carryin' on!_

"_'Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down; you sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie; you work at a smile and you go for a ride. You had a bad day, the camera don't lie; you're coming back down and you really don't mind. You had a bad day, you had a bad day. Well you need a blue sky holiday; the point is they laugh at what you say. And I don't need no carryin' on!_

"_You had a bad day, you're taking one down; you sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie; you work at a smile and you go for a ride. You had a bad day, the camera don't lie; you're coming back down and you really don't mind. You had a bad day. Sometimes the system goes on the blink and the whole thing turns out wrong; you might not make it back and you know that you could be well oh that strong, and I'm not wrong. So where is the passion when you need it the most? Oh, you and I; you kick up the leaves and the magic is lost._

"_'Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down; you sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie; you work at a smile and you go for a ride. You had a bad day, you've seen what you like; and how does it feel for one more time? You had a bad day, you had a bad day. Had a bad day (x5)._" I sighed, now finished. I felt better, but I was still sad. I looked to the house and saw Island peeking at me from the window, his eyes shining in the sunlight.

"I'm still not happy, and you know it." He stuck his tongue out at me and I smiled.

"Tell me you didn't just do that." He blew a raspberry and I laughed, standing up.

"Alright, you asked for it." I ran inside, going after him.

* * *

**Rex's POV**

All three of us arrived at Max's house just a few minutes after school let out, and the whole place was filled with laughter. Aubrie was chasing Island for some reason, laughing, and Chomp and Ace considered this as some kind of game and ran with them. They were running all over the place, and Aubrie was happy again.

"Come back here, Island!" Aubrie shouted, laughing, "I'm going to make you pay for the raspberry!" The dino smirked before managing to blow one in her direction, to which she laughed even more.

"I didn't know dinosaurs could blow raspberries." Max said.

"Island's always full of surprises." I said, smiling at how they were having fun. Soon enough, they had headed upstairs, but Chomp and Ace had fallen asleep on the couch from playing so much.

"I wonder how this whole thing started in the first place." Zoe said quietly, so as to not wake up the dinos. Max and I shrugged.

"She mentioned something about Island blowing a raspberry, so maybe that's what started it." I said.

"At least she isn't depressed anymore!" Max said, "Now, today's the day she gets to bring out A.J..." I konked him on the head.

"Don't you DARE bring that up!" I hissed while Zoe quietly laughed. We then noticed that it was pretty quiet now and that no noises were coming from upstairs.

"...I don't hear anything." Zoe said, "I wonder what Aubrie's doing."

"I hope she's giving Island a noogie. He deserves it." I said, crossing my arms angrily. She and Max quietly laughed and I glared at them, tempted to bonk their heads. But, I went upstairs anyway to see why there wasn't any more noise. Aubrie's door was slightly open and I peeked inside. She was tussled in the covers with Island, both of them smiling and asleep.

_Looks like all the laughing and running wore them out. _I though, smiling, as I closed the door and let them sleep.

* * *

_**I have finally finished Chapter 12! In the next chapter is when the dinosaurs will come to stay! Also, today is the first day of my Spring Break, so I might be writing a lot; and, I'm also getting a lot of stuff in the mail this week including... *Drum-roll* **_**Fossil Fighters: Frontier****_! WOO-HOO! Anyway, R &amp; R, readers!_**


	14. Chapter 13

Dinosaur King: New Battles

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**Dear Readers, I wanted to ask something of you guys. On my profile, thanks to LeafeonLover, I've decided to make descriptions of Aubrie and her dinosaurs. I don't know that personalities I could make for the others, so you could make suggestions. I'd really like that, and sorry for not updating this for a while.**

* * *

**Aubrie's POV**

I yawned slightly, waking up from my nap. Island was doing the same thing, his small, yet sharp teeth glinting in an orange glow. My guess was that it was afternoon already, having been at least an hour since we had gone to sleep. He yipped, then jumped off of me and the bed, grabbing my Dinoholder and wagging his little tail. I nodded, understanding what he meant.

"We need to go outside and find a place where we can let them out if Mrs. Taylor is back, so she won't be suspicious. But, if she isn't, we have full reign." He growled happily, jumping off my bedside table (where I had laid the device earlier) and running out of my room. I rolled my eyes and stretched before walking out and going down the stairs. What I saw made me laugh, which I guess I kinda needed: Rex and Island were facing off, holding Dinoholders in their hands/mouth and glaring at each other.

"Give me back my Dinoholder and I won't hide Aubrie's!" Island shook his head at Rex's threat, growling. Max and Zoe were watching in amusement. I coughed slightly, bringing their attention to me. Rex blushed and lowered the Dinoholder, avoiding my gaze, while Island huffed, as if saying: 'You took your time.'

"Island, drop it." He didn't budge, "Drop it." His jaw quivered, "Drop. It." He finally dropped the Dinoholder, ducking his head. I looked to Rex, and he dropped it as well.

"Good boys. Now, MAKE UP." They looked at each other, glaring, until they both turned and walked away. I facepalmed at their stubbornness, but picked up the Dinoholders, putting Rex's on the coffee table.

"What happened, exactly?" I asked the other two.

"Island came barreling down the stairs and they slammed into each other, dropping the devices. They each grabbed one until they noticed it wasn't theirs. They then stood in that standoff until you came. You know the rest." Zoe said.

"Is your mom home, Max?" I asked him.

"No, so I guess you can bring out your dinos now." Zoe squealed like a fangirl and hopped up, saying, "I CAN'T WAIT!" Max and I looked warily at each other before looking back at Zoe, who looked like she was about to burst with excitement.

"...Okay, I guess I'll start with A.J. and Tough Guy first." After I brought them out, they stretched, then looked behind me. I looked and saw Rex had Island in a headlock while the Irritator was chewing on his arm. I facepalmed and growled, getting their attention.

* * *

**Rex's POV**

"Uh, this isn't what it looks like!" I pleaded in an attempt to get her NOT to kill me. Didn't seem like I was going to get that wish.

"It looks to me like you're trying to kill each other." she said, "If that's NOT what you're trying to do, then what is?" For once, Island and I agreed on something, as I could see in his eyes. For one thing, we didn't want Aubrie truly angry at us; for another, we didn't want to die at her hands.

"We're...hugging!" She facepalmed again.

"That's the best you can do?" Aubrie groaned.

"Let them off this time, Aubrie." Zoe said, "You've still got lots of dinosaurs to bring out." The redhead nodded, then gave us a short glare. She then brought out Lily Green, Neo, Myth, and Dino, all in their baby forms. They were about the size of Chihuahuas, maybe even smaller. Next came a LOT more. If I say I can name them all right off the bat like she can, then I'm SO WRONG. She was right when she said she had over 30. She had so many they almost overflowed out of the room. She told us their names while she brought them out, but there were so many I couldn't remember. The only ones I remember are A.J., Island (the little dino creep!), Dino, Myth, Neo, Tough Guy, and Lily Green.

"Okay guys, listen up!" This instantly got all of the dinos' attentions, "The wooden house outside is where you'll be sleeping, along with a few beds in my room. The top floor of it has all of your beds, along with your bowls, and a bridge that connects to my room. Only a few of you will be able to sleep in my room and I don't pick favorites. One more thing: these are your new friends, Chomp, Ace, Paris, Max, Zoe, and Rex. And woman and a man known as Mrs. and Mr. Taylor will be coming home and I want you guys to be nice to them and let me introduce you. Is everything clear?" I could have sworn they saluted her before filing out to the backyard and into the doghouse.

"Well, now that that's taken care of..." she looked at Island and I, who were still in that same position as before. We gulped, shaking slightly in fear. She then got a scary glint in her eyes and grinned.

"A.J., you take care of Island. I'll get Rex." I paled before Island and I jumped off the couch and ran out, hoping that she wouldn't chase us. What I didn't hear was her laughing.

* * *

**Aubrie's POV**

Oh, was THAT a great laugh! Did they seriously think I was going to beat them to a pulp in here?

"Should we tell that that she isn't going to chase them?" I heard Max ask Zoe.

"I think we should let Aubrie have her fun, though Rex and Island won't like it." she responded.

"Oh, you've got that right!" I said, still laughing. Some of my other dinos were also laughing, including A.J. After a while, we calmed down and soon, Mrs. Taylor and Mr. Taylor had come back. Mrs. Taylor loved the dinosaurs and Mr. Taylor loved them as well (though he knew they were dinos and he loved the variety of dinos I had). It was a wonder that she hadn't grown suspicious yet. After they met my dinos, I went to get their food and but it in the bowls.

"That looks like a lot of work. Need help?" someone asked from behind me. I jumped, spinning around with the bag in my hands, and saw Rex there with me.

"You came back so soon. And no, I don't." I said. He shrugged.

"After Island and I realized you and A.J. weren't chasing us, we came back." he glanced at the bag in my hands, "Are you sure you don't need help? You've got a lot of bowls to fill and that bag looks heavy." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure, Blondie." His face grew red.

"Don't call me that!" he then sighed, "And if you're sure... I'll be outside the doghouse if you need me. Max and I are going to try and learn more about your dinos. Zoe left a few minutes ago and she told me to tell you 'Bye.'" I nodded and he left.

* * *

With all the bowls I had to fill, I had to used at least three bags to fill all the bowls (an equal amount of carnivore and herbivore food, of course) and when I was done, the dinos barreled past me to their food. I smiled as they ate and I went downstairs, finding Rex waiting for me. He smiled.

"When They caught the scent of the food, they went in side in at least five seconds flat." he said, "And Ace, Chomp, and Paris had a great time with them, so I think they'll be great to have around." Under his breath, however, he muttered, "Except Island." I smiled back.

"Let's just go inside." He nodded and we went inside as we did, our hands brushed again and my face exploded in color. I shyly ducked my head before going to wash my hands, so I could eat my own dinner.

* * *

**Rex's POV**

I CAN'T BELIEVE MAX WOULD JUST LEAVE ME OUT HERE! Ugh, I'm starting to not like him. Anyway, as we went inside, our hands touched again like the first time and I blushed. When Max saw my blush, he winked at me; I gave him a burning glare in return, to which he turned away quickly, sweating nervously. Serves him right.

She then sat at the table with us and we talked like usual, and Aubrie talked about her fake story of how the dinos got here. Mr. and Mrs. Taylor loved them, I could see, and I was pretty impressed. With all of these dinos, we could take down the Alpha Gang easily! I just wonder why she didn't do this before.

* * *

After dinner, she went up to her room, and as I was preparing to go to my own room to get ready for bed, Max whispered to me.

"Rex, I think this would be the perfect time to see Aubrie." My face grew red.

"What are you talking about?!" I hissed.

"You saw how depressed she was before; I think you should talk to her a bit and stuff, she'd love that. Besides, you can check out the way her room looks now, since neither of us, nor Zoe, has seen it since she's been here and claimed it as her own." I thought about it, and saw he was right once again; a bit of talking with her would keep her out of her depression, and I never saw her room before. And she would not love it, I'm sure, unlike what Max said; she'd probably think I was invading her privacy or something.

"No way." I shook my head. He seemed to deflate.

"Aw, come on!" he whispered, "I'm trying to help you get together, remember?" I blushed and swatted him away.

"Enough, Max. I can handle this myself from now on."

"That's what _you_ think." he grumbled. I got the feeling that Max wasn't going to give up, so I sighed and, after washing my dishes, went upstairs.

* * *

**Aubrie's POV**

"Mono, Water Camara, I know you two missed me, but seriously, _taking my bed_?" I sighed as soon as I was in my room. Mono, my Monolophosaurus, and Water Camara, my Camarasaurus, had taken my bed for themselves. There were five dog beds in the room, and all of them were filled: A.J., Island, Graydon, Neo, and Barry had taken them and were fast asleep, but now I had to deal with two clingy dinos.

The two hunkered down even more, determined not to let go of my bed. I knew this well, since they tended to be clingy to me, more than my other dinos, and this sometimes made the other dinos jealous of the two. I grabbed my sheet and, with a single tug, the two tumbled off it and into the floor. I put the sheet back on the bed and picked the two up. Placing them on the walkway, I said: "You guys can see me any time you want, but please don't do that again. Now, go to your own beds." They grumbled as they walked back to the doghouse, but I shook my head and left the window open, in case one of my other dinos wanted to see me in the night. It was known to happen sometimes.

There was then a knock at my door, and I wondered who it might be.

* * *

**Rex's POV**

I really hated Max sometimes, I really did, but I went and knocked on Aubrie's door anyway. In seconds it opened to show Aubrie in her PJs (mine to be exact) and five sleeping dinos in the background.

"What are you doing here, Blondie?" she asked. I resisted the urge to correct her.

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't get depressed again." I said simply. She rolled her eyes again.

"I'm fine." she said, "Besides, A.J. and the others are sleeping. Is there another motive behind this?"

"No." I said, "Just wanted to check on you." She giggled and I smiled a little.

"My, aren't you a lover boy!" I blushed greatly and the smile was wiped off my face as I ducked my head. But, she grasped my chin and raised my head to meet her blue eyes.

"Look, I'll be fine, you guys shouldn't worry. It was a one time thing and I'll be fine; I've got the other dinos to check on me, you know. Now, go to bed before you faint. Your face is as red as a tomato." She let go and closed the door. I held my chin where she had touched it and, smiling to myself happily, I stumbled back to my room. Upon closing the door, Ace barked, as if to ask: 'Why are you so happy?'

"Aubrie." I answered, which was probably crazy, considering he couldn't answer back, "She touched my chin and looked into my eyes! I know I'm probably overreacting, but that's the longest we've touched!" Ace rolled his eyes at me and shook his head. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly and got ready for bed, that image of her eyes still in my head.

* * *

_**Well, another chapter, so I hope you like it! And please remember to read and review!**_


End file.
